User blog:DancePowderer/739 Prediction
I know it's not really my style to write a prediction so soon after the chapter comes out, but this week I couldn't help it. Inspiration struck hard and fast. Title: Cradle of Memories Cover: Sanji cooks with salmon Page 1 Ibusu: My ship! Trébol, what is the meaning of this! Trébol: My apologies. Stay put and we’ll get you another ship. If you’ll excuse me, I have to take care of a rodent problem. Sugar: Just give up. You’re only prolonging the inevitable. Leo: Never! We will rescue our comrades and stop this insane ruler! Page 2 The ship crashes through the wall. Leo: What was that!? Usopp (thinking, the swan figurehead just inches from his nose): I can’t panic now….BUT I WANNA! Sugar: Don’t worry, that’s just Trébol following orders. He should be here any moment now. Leo: I wouldn’t be too sure of that. Trébol: What the hell is with these hornets!? OW! Page 3 Leo: I guess rather than knock you out with the original plan; we’ll just have to do this the old fashioned way. (thinking) Comrades, forgive us for taking up arms against you. We know it’s really you. The weakness of this fruit is awareness of its existence. We must put up this façade in order to not raise any more suspicions. He starts running at her Sugar (getting into a fighting stance): You seriously think you can win? Wind-up mouse! She thrusts her palm down to try to intercept Leo, but he is too fast, and she just smacks the floor. Sugar: Urgh, where did he go? Leo: Over here, Holly Hobi. Page 4 Sugar turns around to see Leo several feet away, picking his teeth with his sewing needle. Leo: I hope that stance is comfortable enough. Sugar looks down to see that Leo has sewn her feet to the floor, immobilizing her. Sugar: I didn’t realize you were an ability user. Leo: Now that that’s taken care of, time to make a good little girl out of you. Sugar: What are you talking about? Page 5 Leo (holding up the ball): Sugar and spice will make everything nice again. Sugar: You still have a long way to go before that can happen. Grab him! Leo is suddenly apprehended by several of his former comrades, now turned into little bears. Leo: Urgh, damn it. Let go! (while struggling, he sees the grapes on the floor, and gets an idea) LET ME GO YOU ASSHOLES! (trying to struggle even harder now, he uses the opportunity to throw his spice ball over to where the other grapes are on the floor. It blends in perfectly with the spilled fruit.) Sugar: It seems we’ve reached an impass. Page 6 Leo: Why are you doing this? What do you get from turning people into your toy slaves and working for a maniac like Doflamingo? Sugar: I suppose I could tell you while we wait for Trébol to get done outside. It’s quite simple really. By turning people into toys, I get their past. Leo: What do you mean? Sugar: People who I turn into toys become forgotten by the people they once held dear. Growing up, everyone looked at me like I was some kind of freak mistake, so I was never held dear. It wasn’t until I started to work for Doflamingo that I even began to understand what it meant to be cared for. My life until then was nothing but bad, sickening, painful memories that I would gladly depart with in a second. Leo (actually looking empathetic): So you take the memories other people had of the person you turned into a toy… Page 7 Sugar: I get all the happy memories. They are the only way I learned what it meant to be loved as a child. In return, I get to make people suffer the same terrible feeling of having those they love most act like they never existed. It is give and take for the years I suffered. It’s almost like new memories are born for me. In fact, that’s what this room is called. The Cradle of Memories. Leo: You’re like a selfish child. Just because you had it bad you think you have the right to cause the same pain to people who had nothing to do with your suffering? You’re pathetic. Sugar: Shut up! You worthless rodent! Leo: I don’t live in the past! We Tontas treasure the relationships we have today, and forget how things were bad before. That being said, hey Jan, hey Flapper. You guys doing okay? Mind letting me go? Jan and Flapper are caught completely off guard by Leo’s remark. They let go. Jan: You can still remember us? Leo: Of course. Her power’s weakness is awareness of its very existence. Sorry I deceived you. I had to make it look real. Page 8 Leo (turning to the still immobilized Sugar): Now, seeing as the tables have turned, why don’t you admit defeat and turn my friends back? Sugar: In your dreams. It seems like Trébol is still busy outside. Oh well, if I’m going to be stuck I may as well be comfortable. Kurokumas, gather those grapes on the floor and bring them to me. The toys do as they are told, gathering up the grapes and bringing them to her. Leo grins as he watches them do this. Leo: Are you anti-social by nature or are you just kept in here for your protection? Page 9 Sugar: I’m not anti-social I just happen to be so important that the boss can’t risk having anything happen to me. Leo: It doesn’t sound like the most ideal living conditions. Sugar: At least this way I know someone cares about my wellbeing. Leo: Sounds to me like you’re too afraid of the outside world. Page 10 Usopp has been watching and listening to this whole exchange intently. He turns around to check on the situation outside. Trébol: Get away from me, OW, you damn hornets! You’re too close! OW! Do the Straw Hats have bug people in their crew? This wasn’t in their file! Bian manages to find where Trébol latched on to the ship and breaks the section away from the rest of the ship. Trébol falls to the ground. Trébol: These bugs are getting to be a real pain in my ass! Page 11 Robin has her face covered slightly now, and is trying to find a way back into the tower. Someone calls to her. Robin: What is it? Worker: We have to pull this ship out of the tower and we need all the hands we can get. Help us out! Robin grabs a rope and starts to pull with the other people. The ship is acting strangely. Page 12 Robin: It’s loose, but there’s still resistance. It’s like it’s caught on something. Worker: Yeah, but what? Robin (thinking): Could this be Leo’s doing? A rumbling is heard. Robin: What was that? Worker: It came from the Corrida Colosseum right above us. Today is the day of the monthly tournament and I heard some of the guys competing are supposed to be beyond powerful. It sounds like one of them just landed a big hit. I’d hate to be the guy who took that blow. Page 13 Trébol: Since I’m here, I may as well make a round before going back to Sugar. If the Straw Hats are up to something, I can’t be too careful. Hey, foreman! Foreman (surprised): Yes? Mr. Trébol, sir? Trébol: Are all of today’s transactions going smoothly? Anyone having any problems? Foreman: No sir. No problems to report. Although, there was one shipment that had a strange breed of hornet inside it. Thankfully there was nothing wrong with the cargo otherwise. Trébol: Yes. I saw to that matter personally. Nothing else out of the ordinary? Foreman: Not that I’ve seen, sir. All goods are being delivered and all payments have been made right on schedule. Page 14 Trébol: Well, I suppose things could be worse, I guess. Foreman: Is something wrong, sir? Trébol: It’s nothing you need worry about. Let’s just say we’re entertaining some guests in the tower who could be a little more grateful. Foreman: Once they learn what the Donquixote Family is capable of, I’m sure they’ll change their tune. Trébol: I couldn’t agree more. Good man, keep up the great work. Foreman: Thank you, sir. Will do. Page 15 Leo: Sugar, how would you like to see the world? Sugar: What are you talking about? Leo: I mean I can get you out of here and into public view, while keeping you safe. Sugar: And how do you intend to do that? Leo jumps up and momentarily touches Sugar’s coat. He then runs to the ship and stands near the hull. Page 16 Leo: You see these? These are threads that are holding the ship to the floor. No doubt you’ve seen the ship shift slightly during our conversation. As we speak people are trying to pull it out of this tower. Sugar: It does sort of crowd up the place. But what does that have to do with me? It is someone else’s ship and I can’t just go out to sea whenever I wish. Leo: If I were to release these threads, the ship would no doubt fall. That brings me to my next point. Leo runs over and releases Sugar’s feet, then runs back to the ship and releases it from the floor. Leo: You can now go with the ship. Sugar: What makes you think I will? The ship begins to move and Sugar feels dragged slightly. The light catches her clothes and she sees a single thread going from her chest to the bow of the ship. Page 17 Sugar: What is that!? Leo: That is my Nui Nui Red Thread. It will now pull you along until you meet your unconscious fate. Frankly, the dud grape was taking too long. Sugar watches in horror as the ship falls from the hole in the wall. Trébol is walking back to the tower when he hears an odd noise and looks up. He sees something in the air, but cannot quite tell what it is. Sugar: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Trébol watches, shocked and horrified as Sugar crashes head first into the ground several feet in front of him. He runs over and finds her bleeding and, more to his horror, completely out cold. Leo (looking serious but with a smirk): And when the bow breaks, the cradle will fall. And down will come Sugar, cradle and all. Category:Blog posts